The Other One
by Blackcurse01
Summary: I thought I was in canon. That idea was thrown out the window as soon as Shikamaru's twin was born. What to do? [OC!reborn cliché.] One-shot. Contains implied mentions of gore. Based on Silver Queen's "Dreaming of Sunshine."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dreaming of Sunshine nor do I own Naruto, they belong to their respective owners. I only own my OC and this one-shot.**

 **Inspired by Chaos Evan's "Storm Clouds Overhead." And my own thoughts of, "What if someone else was there?"**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

It's been quite strange, if I do say so myself. My life in general has been strange. Being in this world is strange, since it was simply a story in the world before.

I observed the small child from quite a distance, she laid next to another child and looked at the clouds above. This child was a Clan Head's child, the second one, to be precise. She was born as a twin to one Shikamaru Nara.

Now normally, this wouldn't raise alarms since everyone else believes that's how it's always been. But I'm not fooled. She is the other one reborn in this world. In fact, she too was part of the story, albeit a different one.

To explain properly, in the world where I was from, there was a story called Naruto, it grew very popular at an international level within the first few years, and with it came the fanfictions, works of fiction based on the original content. I'll admit that it was something I indulged in everyday for five years up until my death. There was a fanfiction in particular that grew very popular within the community, _Dreaming of Sunshine_ , it was one of my favorites actually. The story centered around one Shikako Nara, reborn twin to Shikamaru Nara. It still hadn't finished when I died, last I'd known, it was around the Gelel Arc, shortly after Shikamaru lost an arm. Of course, I'll keep that last tirade to myself.

The small child _-Shikako Nara-_ was around five years old, nothing significant has really happened, yet. She was about to start in the academy.

I wasn't sure whether or not to approach her with the information about the original story, I knew she lacked quite a lot, whereas I remembered nearly everything. I know details, like the actual history of the Akatsuki, the ending of the story and beyond, heck, I can draw Kakashi's face if I wanted to.

I looked down at my right forearm, a storage seal was printed on it, all journals and information relevant to my past life is sealed in it. Encrypted in English of course, the more private ones -as in Dreaming of Sunshine and my own life- were in Spanish, with a mix of the few Mixtec I know, my past family's native language.

This was a difficult decision, and I knew it very well too. One mistake, and the future can be jeopardized. Whether it'd be by my stupidity and revealing stuff at the wrong time, by her inaction/action of an event that sets off a negative domino effect, or even by my own intervention.

However, it was actually kind of nice that I'm not totally alone anymore, even though I come from the actual real world. At least someone else knew about the internet. Being a seventeen year old _-thirty-four year old-_ ANBU agent can take its toll on anyone. While it was initially quite hard to actually kill someone, videogames paid off, especially the war centered ones like Call of Duty, since it's very close to what actual war is like, my old VR headset helped too. I got over it after my first kill when I was nine. I don't dwell on it in order to save my sanity, though that doesn't mean I don't care.

I'd started off in this world being born to civilian ninjas, I was glad I wasn't born in a clan, if any fanfictions I read were to go by. It gave me a lot of freedom to learn quickly, but I was stupid. Because of this, it became apparent to my parents that I was a "genius" and was promptly enrolled into the academy by the ripe age of five. I actually didn't want to become a ninja, it was against my morals to kill someone for any reason at all, but begrudgingly accepted it. I graduated early due to my "genius" at eight and then sent off to war a year later. It was then that I had to change my morals, limited to only killing the enemy.

I was on an emissary mission with my Genin team, we were ambushed by Kumo nin. Long story short, my teammate died and I came back slightly traumatized. My sensei, remaining teammate, and parents helped me move past that event, though I made sure to never forget it. My teammate and I were promoted on the field a year later, we went our separate ways as we were then stationed at different fronts.

During my time on the battlefield, I took my time to understand my position and used it to further my own capabilities, doesn't mean I enjoyed it by any means, but if I was to survive this world, I had to use every opportunity that came up. It just so happened that war was a great encouragement. I learned to cope with my actions by relearning how to draw, writing my knowledge in journals, rebuilding a few things from my old world, and even recreating a lot of the Mexican food my past mother and grandmother used to make for my birthdays and many holidays. _(God, I miss my Abuelita and Mamá so fucking much it hurts.)_ I eventually took up sealing as a bit of a hobby but never really developed it further than the basics.

By the time my time in the battlefield was over _-three pinche long years, few breaks in between-_ , I was just about done fighting for so long. I knew the higher ups wouldn't let me retire from the system until either I died, or was crippled. I was thirteen years old when promoted to Jounin rank upon my return, along with an offer for an ANBU position from the Hokage himself. I was foolish to accept, but it gave me the experience _-and connections-_ I needed to continue. I wanted to live to see Naruto become Hokage.

If you're wondering why I haven't mentioned the Kyubi Attack, it's because I had been on the battlefield for about a month after my last break by the time it happened. Even if I warned the Fourth, he would've thrown me into T&I, I don't have the connections like a Clan-born kid would have. As much as I wanted to come back to the village to help in the aftermath, they weren't my orders. I would have been declared rogue. It wasn't until I came back five months after the disaster that I found out my parents and remaining team had died fighting. My house was destroyed, so I resorted to living in the shelters until more living spaces were rebuilt, I didn't mind all that much, it gave me time to cope with my loss and I wasn't even there for that long before returning to the battlefield.

I turned back to the young reborn child, and thought for a moment, it's best to leave her alone for now. She sure is in for a ride, and doesn't even know it, I smirked and shushined back to my apartment, committed to make tacos for dinner.

 _Like a true Mexican._

* * *

Unbeknownst to the ANBU operative, Shikako sat up and looked around. Her brother turned to her and pried an eye open, "What is it, Kako?"

"I thought I sensed someone."

"It was probably an ANBU, I wouldn't worry about it."

"Hmm. . .okay," she laid next to her brother for a short nap before their mother called them back for dinner.

* * *

It wasn't until a few years later that an ANBU operative died, and a sealing scroll was found on Shikako's bed later that same day with a note that read;

 _"It might sound crazy to think that another one in the same situation as you existed, but there was. I thought you might want all the information you will ever need, so here it is. It's probably bizarre that I'm handing this to you, but it's as simple as that. You'll find anything in here; from timelines, to profile rundowns, and key events. (Hell, I included Kakashi's face just for shits and giggles.) I even included information from the world before, just in case you ever wanted to know something. I have photographic memory, so everything is as accurate as can be. (I included some of my favorite recipes if you wanted something familiar, and yes, I included pizza.)_

 _It's now up to you what you decide to do with this, I'm dead already. I would have spoken to you in person otherwise. It was nice to know someone else knew the original story of the lonely boy who became the world's hero._

 _It goes without saying that this should never fall into the wrong hands. I personally kept everything with me in an invisible storage seal on my forearm, it worked perfectly._

 _I hope you change the future to the best of your abilities, and succeeded where I failed._

 _Best wishes,_

 _-Agent "Badass Mofo" Deer_

 _aka. Adrian Valencia Rodriguez"_

It was all written in English.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think, I might consider making it a full story. For now though, consider this a plot draft.**

 _ **Published; August 22nd, 2016.**_

 _ **Quick update 9/3/16: Check out my profile! :D**_


End file.
